ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel 10 Alien Army
Daniel 10 Alien Army is a new series. Summary A young teen by the name Daniel Deoxyribo who finds an advanced alien watch that samples the DNA of ten different aliens. The boy decides to use the watch for saving the universe and Earth from bounty hunters, criminals and alien nemesis' that want the watch for their on use. As he is pursuited by enemies he makes a team of allies to assist him. This is the dawn of Daniel 10! Characters Daniel Deoxyribo (Hero, Tech whiz, Brains of the team, and leader) Kris Manarece (Heroine, Karate Expert, Cheerleader, Likes shopping) Wally Dokio (Daniel's best friend, Hero, Athletic, great in Kendo) Terry Quake (Kris's best friend, Heroine, master cook, expert in minerals) Villains Yobite Phil the Mushroom Droids *The Punk Bots *Roboys *Miss-I Hunter Rai Aliens Magnetricity-A robotic alien who's a living magnet. His powers are magnetism and firing powerful high voltage electric blasts. He can hack into any piece of tech and manipulate it. Hot Dog-A dog like alien with the ability to control and produce fire, he can fire fireballs and create streams of fire that can melt almost any material. Whirlwing-An eagle alien who can fly at the speed of light and create a raging tornado with feather projectiles. His talons can grab almost anything. Hydrobster-A crustacean with super strong pincers that can slap and break any object. He can control and spew out water blasts and has a hard shell that protects him from most damage. Shape-Snaker-A skinny snake like alien who can stretch at long lengths and can shapeshift into any structure. He also can coil around enemies and suffocate them as well. Echidart-This hedgehog/echinda like alien can form into a ball and roll around like a wrecking ball. He also can fire spikes at high speeds as projectiles but most of the times his quills get stuck. Dreamare-A dream being who can enter others dreams and hypnotize them or make the sleep at will. He also can use dream beams, barriers, and weapons as weapons. Punchan-An alien who has such a great amount of super strength that can lift heavy ibjects like trees and use powerful kicks and punches as a destructive force. Brontororus-A dinosaur alien that can make his multicolored frill glow and fire a powerful aurora beam of light and can flash an aurora to blind enemies. X Man-A mysterious alien with incredible powers. He is yet to be revealed. Episodes The Watch! A fifteen year old boy discovers a watch that allows him to transform into aliens during a science fair! The worst part is robots are looking to steals the watch! Secrets of the Watch Daniel is trying to learn more about the watch but while trying to train and giant robot is threatening to destroy Woodfield! Hunted A crazy huntsman is hunting Daniel and wants his head! Phil Goes to Super Slushie Phil, Yobite's lackey, is given a mission to travel to "Super Slushie" to see what makes it so super. Knighty, Knight Daniel and Wally investigate the Rana Knights who are said to be keeping a dragon in their possesion! Sweet Dreams Daniel is kidnapped and hypnotized Yobite in his newest form Dreamare, and it's up to Wally to save him before Yobite takes the Omnitrix for his own. Fans Ben 10 jaket Omniverse copy.jpg|Daniel Deoxyribo marina.png|Kris Manarece WallyArt3.png|Wally Dokio Lucy_Mann.png|Terry Quake Magnetricity (Alien).jpg|Magnetricity (alien) Hot dog.jpg|Hot Dog braviary copy.jpg|Whirlwing Hydrobster.jpg|Hydrobster Shape snaker final.jpg|Shape-Snaker Brontororus.jpg|Brontororus Echidart.jpg|Echidart Punchan.jpg|Punchan Dreamare.jpg|Dreamare Rana Knight.jpg|Rana Knight (villain) Hunter rai.png|Hunter Rai (villain)